Starscream
How Starscream joined the Tourney Starscream is the treacherous Decepticon Air Commander and the deadliest of the Seekers. He is also a big coward. The self-reported pride of the Cybertron War Academy, he's famous not only for his incredible skill, but also for his limitless (and troublesome) ambition. Starscream believes that he is more suited for command than the Decepticon leader Megatron. Thankfully for Megatron, Starscream's mutinous, power-grabbing plots are almost always transparent, and he can never muster up enough patience to complete a grandiose power play. Even on the few times he has taken control of the Decepticons, he quickly loses control of a situation, but is too arrogant to realize when he's in over his head. He never learns from his mistakes. The only reason Megatron doesn't turn Starscream into slag is due to the fact Starscream is very good at his job of commanding the Seekers. Despite his constant failures, Starscream believes it is only a matter of time before he prevails—his destiny is inevitable. Character Select Screen Animation Starscream dashes to the camera with his jet thrusters and declares "There is no greater ruler than me!". Special Attacks Cluster Bombing (Neutral) Starscream uses his launchers to shoot cluster bombs. When they hit the ground in front of him, they release three pilalrs of fire that burn the opponent. Jet Boost Punch (Side) Starscream boosts forward with his jet thrusters before throwing two hooks and then an uppercut. Jet Flight (Up) Starscream turns into his jet form and flies upwards, hitting anyone in his path. Null Ray (Down) Shoots a laser beam at his opponent. When it hits, it stuns the opponent for seven seconds. If used on Megatron, however, it will render him in CPU Berserk mode for ten seconds. Bombing Run (Hyper Smash) Starscream raises his arms and yells "This will be a massacre!" then turns into his jet form and flies off camera for a brief time. He then flies at blinding speed above the arena and guess what comes from the side Starscream came from: bombs! When they hit, they will cause explosions twice the size of a Nova bomb. After the explosions, Starscream will go back. Sound Barrier Izuna (Final Smash) Starscram reaches his arms out to grab someone. If he grabs an opponent, he will fly upwards until one can see a bright star glow. Starscream and the opponent will come back and he/she will be slammed hard into the ground giving massive damage. Victory Animations #Starscream shoots his null ray two times and says "Don't make me laugh.". #*Starscream shoots his null ray two times and says "Yes! The Decepticons are mine!". (Megatron victories only) #Starscream kneels saying "Are you giving up already?!" then changes to his jet form and flies off. #*Starscream kneels saying "I'll see you in hell, Rei." then changes to his jet form and flies off. (Rei victories only) #Starscream shoots 3 cluster bombs from his raised arm launchers then he points his fists at the camera announcing "I'll make sure you get a good home, in chain!". #*Starscream shoots 3 cluster bombs from his raised arm launchers then he points his fists at the camera announcing "You should've killed me when you had the chance!". (Optimus Prime/Bumblebee victories only) On-Screen Appearance Starscream flies to his start point in his jet form then changes into his normal form and announces "I will be king of all Decepticons!". Special Quotes *Still mourning your sister?! (When fighting Rei) *If you bow down and beg for your life, I, Starscream, will save you. (When fighting Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, or Ironhide) *Power to rule Cybertron and the universe. (When fighting Jin) *Step down or die! (When fighting Megatron) *And it will be my hangar! (When fighting Lee) Trivia *Starscream is the only Decepticon to answer Jin's standard on-screen appearance question properly. *Starscream shares his English voice actor with Super-Skrull. *Rei is Starscream's rival. Category:Transformers characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney